Talk:Der Riese
Betties I know when playing sole YOUR betties can not harm you but when playing split-screen and co-op can YOUR betties harm you as in damage you and kill you if they go off and you are close to them? 20:34, 28 August 2009 (UTC) I have checked and no, your betties can't hurt you. I have stood on top of mine in multiplayer and they have never killed me.--Poketape 20:42, October 2, 2009 (UTC) No, betties cannot hurt you, neither yours nor your allies. We use them every now and then to fall back to when reloading, to save monkeys. One betty won't cut it in later rounds though, so you need to stock them up and use as a last resort.Veritas007 05:04, October 6, 2009 (UTC) Ok, thank you very much 19:48, October 7, 2009 (UTC) A Misconception. In the trivia section, it says "The trailer doesn't show the teleporters needing to be activated as Takeo is able to teleport right after unlocking the door." This is wrong seeing as how if you are playing with multiple people, one can stay at the main frame (as Richtofen did) and another can activate the teleporter to start the timer (Takeo) while the player who stayed at the main frame can instantly link it, and if the person who activated the teleporter stays in it, it will transport them to the main frame for free. Kronos the Beast 15:09, September 1, 2009 (UTC) On another note, what in the hell happened to Dempsey? Takeo and Nikolai (confirmed deceased) went to the teleporters to link them, while Dempsey and Richtofen stayed at the mainfame and it only shows Richtofen and Takeo at the end.--Master of cheeZ 18:41, September 26, 2009 (UTC) In the trailer, it shows us that a zombie hits Dempsey, and then there is a series of explosions at what would appear to be the mainframe- where Dempsey was. TankDempsey 16:51 October 1, 2009. I have a theory about that....Doc.Richtofen 17:02, October 7, 2009 (UTC) Right, i was hoping for a reply but that would take too long. I suffer from bad connection sometimes, and i mean BAD connection (2%, best home hub in britain my ????) and the connection went. It took me out the game and then reloading me back in via the loading screen but with no names(like in solo). Then, when you go back in you appear as Dempsey laying down on your side. you are looking in the direction of the grill with the illuminati message Your back would be square with the arisaka and your feet are directly towards the pack-a-punch. you see a revive sign. It is where nikolai is downed in the trailer. And you can see two player symbols where you last see Takeo and Richtofen. However only Dempsey, Nikolai, and Takeo's score's come up. The scores could represent those dead. Although, i was playing three player. Though this could represent the last second of the trailer. Dempsey could be down where he is because he was blown off during the explosions. So i guess Dempsey's...Dead! One of his quotes is mos ironic: "Hi i'm Dempsey. And you are...Dead". I guess now its "Hi i'm Dempsey...and i'm also...Dead"Doc.Richtofen 17:38, October 7, 2009 (UTC) Strategy Someone should really add a strategy for camping at the M1A1 spawn, where there is only one window and one corridor, but I'm afraid I wouldn't do it justice. Great spot, got to 29 but disconnected! It IS a pretty good spot, I agree. But, the same, I can't write a strategy. So, please, I can write for a good long while, but only when I'm genuinely living only to write at the moment, I'm not THAT excited over the idea this time, so No Motivation = No Section. Can someone do this? -- 02:25, September 8, 2009 (UTC) I would do it, but I always use the catwalk so I wouldn't know what to write.--Poketape 03:43, October 10, 2009 (UTC) 2-Player Strategy Why is there no two-player strategy section? We don't have Live, so we only get to play 2 player. There is a whole different strategy with only two people. Monkeys are vital, especially for reloads in later stages, and you don't have to use the Pack-a-Punch as much. We made it to 29 last night no upgrades (that was with dual ray guns though...). Also, since you don't need the Pack-a-Punch as badly, you can camp behind the electric fence, which also is vital. If you have good guns then ammo is more important than points. The only thing you need points for after 25 or so is to get your perks back if you get knocked down. Anybody else play it different with just two people?Veritas007 05:05, October 6, 2009 (UTC) Check my userpage, I have a pretty good 2Player DR strat. Cpl. Wilding 12:14, October 6, 2009 (UTC) A giant easter egg we haven't found yet In the Nazi Zombie themed behind the scenes episode on inside Xbox, Treyarch are quoted to say: So the Cod;WaW community think they have found all the easter eggs? Well let treyarch assure you: You're not even close" I wonder what this means, and what we've missed 10:50, September 10, 2009 (UTC)blah Interesting, 21:04, September 15, 2009 (UTC) It's more than likely something REALLY obvious that we've missed... TankDemspey 16:55 October 1, 2009 Rounds How many people did you get to round 29 with?Doc.Richtofen 16:43, September 26, 2009 (UTC) And i got to 32 with 2 people at the balcony at z-c.Doc.Richtofen 16:43, September 26, 2009 (UTC) 4p - 28 3p - 29 2p - 34 1p - 27 --Master of cheeZ 18:38, September 26, 2009 (UTC) 1p - 15 2p - 10 3p - 17 4p -18 & 13 --User: Nazi zombieguy15 6:25, October 10 2009 4p - 25 3p - 27 2p - 24 1p - 65 Patch 1.6 Der riese was released today for the PC! 00:06, September 19, 2009 (UTC) Thunder Has anybody noticed the thunder that has started to sound in the map? I've never heard it before and might have been recently added.--Poketape 20:42, October 2, 2009 (UTC) That is either random or it means somrone got a wonder weapon like the wunderwaffle or monkey bomb --Hairyhaggis12 First of all, please sign your posts. Secondly, the thunder was just going without anybody getting any new weapons. We would just be fighting or waiting for the next round to begin and thunder would be heard.--Poketape 19:47, October 4, 2009 (UTC) It can also mean a dog round will start, a crack of thunder can be heard and also "Fetch me their souls!" If it'a not that i say it is random --Hairyhaggis12 Notice boards I have noticed that on the two notice boards in the map there is some clipping of text which is in German. I have done my best to read it and have used Google Translater to translate most of it. i was unable to obtain a PTRS-41 so had to look at them with a M1A1 Carbine sight. The room just off teleporter B: *mogliche position Von Uup = Possible position of Uup (a red circle on a map) *Die Bienen sind von Ludwigsdorf verschwunded = The bees are verschwunded of Ludwigsdorf (a newspaper of some sort) *...sie für Darstellung rum Oberkommando vor. Liefern Sie bitte sofort = ...them for display around the High Command. Please provide immediately. (first part of paper has been ripped) *There is also a map of Germany with a red circle on it. The circle is around Stuttgart. The Animal Testing Room: *sobald (i think is seigerie) ist der Aufsatz das Robr. = when (don't know) is the article that robr. Urth40 20:14, October 4, 2009 (UTC) In the animal testing lab, there is a board on the wall with what appears to be a list of rules. Could you translate those?--Poketape 01:47, October 12, 2009 (UTC) And can you post a picture of these boardsDoc.Richtofen 09:24, October 17, 2009 (UTC) Amm-O-Matic The machine that wasn't added to Der Riese wasn't going to give bandolier, it was going to give ammo.--Poketape 20:24, October 8, 2009 (UTC) White Rats I found white rats in the animal testing room that if shot bled I found two of them 1 on the desk next to the mystery box spawn and 1 on the shelf next to the trench gun spawn 02:10, October 9, 2009 (UTC)TrainWreckDC7 :TrainWreckDC7 03:39, October 9, 2009 (UTC) Question: Anybody know if they mean anything?? When I had played Der Riese, the rats were already dead. Are you sure they were alive before you shot them?--Poketape 03:42, October 10, 2009 (UTC) They werent alive, they were dead. i just thought it was weird how they would still bleed, meaning maybe they were fresh experiments, meaning some scientists coulda been there recently??? TrainWreckDC7 01:02, October 16, 2009 (UTC) I'm gonna add it as a trivia if nobody minds.TrainWreckDC7 01:25, October 21, 2009 (UTC) Unexplained Dead Crawler I was hunting for easter eggs and left a crawler. I had been runnin around for a long time and i was slashin my knife at the double tap root beer perk-a-cola machine and the round just ended. my crawler was in the hallway w/ the bouncing betty and was perfectly fine wen i left him Question:Do crawlers eventually die or did i find something??? 03:54, October 9, 2009 (UTC) They do eventually die. Maybe if because of blood loss.Doc.Richtofen 15:23, October 9, 2009 (UTC) k thanks thats wat i thought 01:00, October 16, 2009 (UTC) TrainWreckDC7 Glitches I don't know if this happened to anyone else... what happened was i was doing the catwalk strategy and jumped down. I was a few feet away from the bowie knife. I died and my friends revived me. But here's the Fluffy Quote One person said that Rictofen's quote was "Blondi, is that you?" not "Fluffy, is that you?" They then added this to the page and said it referred to Dr. Blondi. Can this be considered vandalism or just stupidity?--Poketape 00:07, October 21, 2009 (UTC) thing, I couldn't stand. I couldn't even move. The only thing I could do was shoot. We left a crawler and my friend tried to have the crawler move me. What happened was the crawler went right through me. New Zombie Map Anyone hear anything new on a new zombie map pack? i read something on Google saying it was suppose to come out on like October 26th and only have 1 map, that map being an Area 51 zombie map i think it might b phony but id like to see wat other fellow editors thought :Nope. Nothing has been said about a new map pack coming out in anyway. There have been no clues, and the October 21-29 theory is just a rumor started by someone. It could happen, but there's no proof for it at all sadly. Also, Area 51 is another theory, but it actually is backed up by easter eggs in Der Reise. However, we'll never know until (if) they release a new map. CirChris -Here to help! 01:58, October 21, 2009 (UTC)